1. Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is the use of particular alkylpolyxylosides as agents enhancing the cosmetic feel of oil-in-water emulsions containing a polymer, and the oil-in-water emulsions containing such alkylpolyxylosides.
2. Related Art
Cosmetic emulsions with an aqueous continuous phase (that is to say of the oil-in-water or O/W type) increasingly frequently contain polymers which are used as thickeners, emulsifiers or stabilizers. The use of these polymers make it possible to reduce or eliminate the quantity of traditional emulsifiers. However, the feel of the cosmetic compositions thus obtained loses in richness and becomes aqueous.
Patent application FR 00 04414, filed on 6 Apr. 2000, describes compounds of formula:R—O—(X)pin which:    p represents a decimal number between 1 and 5,    X represents a xylose residue, and    R represents a branched alkyl radical of formula:CH(CnH2n+1)(CmH2m+1)—CH2—in which m is an integer between 6 and 18, n is an integer between 4 and 18 and the sum n+m is greater than or equal to 10.
These compounds are recommended as surfactants.
It has now been discovered that alkylpolyxylosides obtained from a Guerbet alcohol having from 16 to 28 carbon atoms make it possible to enhance the feel of oil-in-water emulsions containing a polymer.